


Touch

by Risen_Gold



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: A soft ChaeYu fic, I guess.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure where I'm going with yet. All I know so far is that it's S O F T

“It’s time you start living in the real world, Chaeng.”

“Sorry, what’d you say? I was kinda lost in my own world,” Chaeyoung answered after being abruptly shaken out of her thoughts. Though instead of a real respond, she just saw her friend shake her head before continuing to walk towards her apartment. After realizing their conversation had officially ended, she went back to her own space and thoughts. Back to the new girl from Art class. In general, Chaeyoung would say that she has her gay under control. Yet this time she just wants to keep staring at the angel’s face. Write poems, just as pretty as her. Wants to paint the most beautiful flowers for her. Maybe even with her.

Suddenly she bumps into something, or rather someone. “I thought I told you to start living in the real world, with real people.” She had bumped into Nayeon, while she was trying to find her keys to her apartment. “I thought I told you to stop bullying me, yet here we are,” Chaeyoung tried to fire back. “Maybe your comebacks will be better once you start acknowledging your surroundings.” At this Chaeyoung just glared at her, trying to come up with something. After walking into the living room and finding out Nayeon’s roommate was home she knew what to do to win. 

“Jihyo!” She yelled, with a small smirk on her face. And even though her back is towards Nayeon, she knows exactly what Chaeyoung is doing. “Nayeon’s bullying me once again!”  
Yes, her plan had worked. Jihyo, of course, sided with the youngest. Which had lasted too briefly for Chaeyoung’s liking. Nayeon had quickly defended herself, whilst Chaeyoung was being cradled by Jihyo. Reassuring her that she’s perfect and shouldn’t listen to what Nayeon has to say to her. But turned her back to her as soon as Nayeon explained why she had teased her. Jihyo then quickly agreed with Nayeon, after pushing Chaeyoung away from her. The afternoon ended with Jihyo asking a pouting Chaeyoung what she’d want to order.

-

After their well eaten dinner, they decided to invite some more friends and have a Disney marathon. Which had started at Cinderella, is now at The Little Mermaid. And as Ariel was Chaeyoung’s favorite, she was paying extra attention. That was until the movie was suddenly paused. She snapped her head to see who had done such a crime. And to her surprise she saw 3 bodies sprawled over each other. They had all fallen asleep during one of the 4 movies. All but Jihyo. Who still had the remote in her hands, pointing towards the screen.

“Is everything okay, Chaeyoungie?”

“What? Why’d you ask that? Of course, I’m okay”

“I trust you. It’s just that, you know, last time you were in your head so mu- “

“I was going towards my own destruction, I know. But I can promise you that it’s not like that anymore.”

“Alright,” she sighed.

“I also promise to tell you this time. I’ll tell you as soon as I’m feeling down again. I promise you.”

Jihyo stared to laugh softly. “I get it, Chaeng,” she said with a big grin. “Though, do please tell me why you’re off to your own world this time.”  
Chaeyoung froze, not knowing how to tell her that this one girl, or according to Chaeyoung, angel, took her breath away. While only having seen her today. Though Jihyo noticed the blush crawling on her friend’s neck. After a short debate with herself, on whether she should comment on her discomfort or not. She finally opted to leave the subject hanging for now.

-

“Hey! You’re the new student, right?”

At this Tzuyu turned around to follow the noise. Not sure if they meant her or not. But low and behold, they were in fact calling for her. Having decided that she had stood there for too long, she slowly walked up to them. “You’re here for tutoring as well, right?”

“eh, yeah, are you the tutor? You look foreign”

“Oh, no, I’m not the tutor”

“We three are all from Japan,” another girl, next to the first one, said as she joined the conversation.

“Three? Is there another one?”

“Ah, yeah, Momo. She couldn’t be here today. She has dance practice on Wednesday, but she usually joins us on the other days.”

“I’m Mina, by the way. And this I- “

“Hi, I’m Sana.”

After the introduction, Tzuyu thought it’d be a better idea to sit next to Mina, rather than Sana. Mina gave her more of a calm vibe, which made her a bit more comfortable.  
“Sorry I’m late, guys,” the new girl said, out of breath. Probably because she sped her way here.

“I had others to take care of for a while.”

Tzuyu had stared at her ever since she had heard the door open. Assuming she’d be the tutor, she didn’t really know how to introduce herself. Especially after it had come clear that Sana and Mina had known the tutor for longer than she had expected.

 

-

“How was your third day here?”

Tzuyu looked over to her roommate, who was, unfortunately, pretty talkative. 

“You had your first tutoring day, right?” She continued after not getting an answer back.

“Yeah, it was good”

“I told you that was the best group to join. It’ll help you get more friends, too.”

“I guess so, yeah.”

“Honestly, I only really know Mina from class, but I’ve heard her say that Momo and Sana are really good friends. So naturally when you said you wanted to better your Korean, I  
just knew that getting a tutor would be the best for you. And me knowing Mina, well kind of at least, helped you get in that group. Which then would help your social skills in general. Which then can help you score me a date,” she had managed to get out in one breath.

With Tzuyu lowkey ignoring the short girl, by giving her short answers, the one-sided conversation had finally been stopped. And they were now sitting in a comfortable silence. Well at least according to Tzuyu. The older girl was having none of it. And sat there trying to break the ice, surrounding her roommate.

“you want to ramen and chill?” She then finally asked, with her infamous grin.

-

Chaeyoung was really fond of spring, it was the time of the year where she was almost always outside. She just loved to go outside and draw the nature surrounding her. Drawing the flowers had always been her favorite. They were just so serene and came in all different forms and colors. Today she went out pretty early, it was her free day and the park was never busy at that time. 

As she was almost done with her third sketch, she finally started to hear more voices. Though she stayed in her own world. At least, that was until her left earbud had softly left her ear. Confused, Chaeyoung looked up to see who had disturbed her relaxing sketching time. Which she regretted as soon as she looked up to see a familiar face; it was her perfect angel.

“Hi,” the soft, angelic voice had shyly said. “I know you from class, right?”

“eh, yeah, I – ehh. We have, eh, have art together, yeah,” Chaeyoung managed to say through her stuttering. 

“Can I sit here with you to eat lunch? I only really know my roommate, but she has class right now.”

“Of course!” Chaeyoung had answered a bit too eagerly. Having noticed her own enthusiasm, she decided to count to ten in order for her to calm down. Yet, didn’t get that far after being interrupted before she could get to four.

“Is everything okay? If you want me to leave that’s fine. I can understand that you’d prefer to draw alone.”

“What? Oh, no, I just zone out often. I’m Chaeyoung, by the way. Son Chaeyoung”

“Chou Tzuyu.”

-

“Hi, excuse me?” As soon as she had gotten home, she was welcomed by her roommates not being able to stop touching each other. 

“Pretty sure I live here too.”

No reponse.

“I have seen this enough, please stop.”

Still silence. At least silence if you’re talking about answers. There were some sounds that Chaeyoung wished she’d never had to hear. Yet has heard it way too many times for her liking. Finally, she was done with being ignored, as she threw one of her shoes at the couple.

“Chaeyoung! Hi sweetie, we’re a little busy at the moment. Please, come back another time.”

Being done with Nayeon’s shit, she decided to just go to her room and blast music, so she didn’t have to hear the rest of whatever was going on.  
And because she was in a soft mood for once, she started to play her (secret) ‘Soft hours’ playlist. Which then of course made her dream back to her angel, Chou Tzuyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not that new to writing, but I am new to sharing them. So if you'd like to give some feedback and/or ideas (which i'd both appreciate) please tell me on Twitter @ GoldenDubChaeng . I also don't know when the next update will be since I'm quite busy at the moment.


End file.
